enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Ifrits
Ifrits are the lumerians of fire. Like the flames they worship and adore, they are wild creatures with fiery souls. They are generally the most destructive of the lumerians and might have difficulties in controlling their innate powers if pressed. Ifrits are the most likely of the lumerians to fall into deep madness, engulfed by their own flames. That is not to say that all ifrits are either mad or wild, this is mostly the case regarding the older generation of original lumerians. Ifrits enjoy carrying a natural source of fire with them wherever they go, usually in the form of a lantern. They then use this lantern or other sources to control the element of fire whenever they need it. Without a consistent nearby source of fire, ifrits might find themselves grow weak in time. Their very life begins to drain away and their usually wild and fiery personalities change to a more passive and numb state. Being alone in cold darkness without the comfort of a burning fire is the greatest fear of many ifrits. For this reason, it is quite common for an ifrit to go down the path of wizardry and sorcery so they can have more ways for creating fire. Physical description Ifrits can come in varying sizes; those with elven ancestry tend to be a little taller and slimmer while those with human ancestry tend to be a little shorter and bulkier. However, the estimate for the average height and weight of an ifrit is somewhere around 180 centimeters and 65 kilograms. Females are generally just a few centimeters shorter and a few kilograms lighter. Ifrits, like all lumerians, are quite easy to distinguish from normal humans and elves. Most of them have brightly colored upright hair that waves around as they move. Their eyes are also bright, with flaming irises and pupils. Both their hair and eyes come in all shades of natural flames; red, orange and yellow. Many ifrits have pointy ears and varying amounts of horns on their forehead. Their skin favors colors of brass and darker shades of red and orange, with gold being a more uncommon occurrence. The arms and legs of an ifrit are generally darker than the rest of their bodies and become increasingly black with age. Ifrits enjoy dressing lightly and it is normal from them to reveal much of their skin. They like shining jewelry and brightly colored cloth, with red silk being a definite favorite. Ifrits grow in unison with their human and elven associates but mature slowly; they gradually begin to understand their powers and gain their appropriate physical and mental attributes over time. This period of learning usually lasts around 50 years. Ifrits have a long lifespan and can live for a few hundred years. Their average natural age is about 400 years. Society While all lumerians garner a certain degree of respect in the south, ifrits are possibly the most unfit to live within civilized societies. Their naturally destructive nature and fiery powers are both feared and revered; many ifrits have been driven out from big cities because of their arson and pyromancy. Many ifrits have also been accused of demonology for their unnatural fiery powers and are often mistaken for tieflings. This and their naturally curious and bold nature has lead to a big portion of ifrits becoming loners and travelers. Some ifrits have found comfort within the paladins of the Radiant Sun. The paladins offer them protection and have a certain understanding of their powers, while ifrits can teach them the ways of the flame and some even act as prophets of Imperatus. Many ifrits have also been employed as battle wizards and sorcerers amongst the ranks of paladins and clerics, being a specialized sect of warriors within the order. Ifrits in service to the order have also found better ways to calm their nerves and suppress their wild characters. It might well be that the vast majority of ifrits in the future will serve under the faith of Imperatus and some have even heralded them as the true children of Imperatus instead of Lumer. Rules *'Ability Score Modifiers:' Ifrits are passionate and quick, but impetuous and destructive. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Wisdom. *'Type: '''Outsider, native *'Size: Medium *'Base speed: '''30 feet *'Languages: 'Ifrits begin play speaking Common and Ignan. Ifrits with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Aquan, Auran, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Sherdanian and Terran. *'Firebrand: 'Ifrits have fire resistance 5. *'Hands of Flame: Ifrits can use Burning Hands once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equals the ifrit’s level; Reflex saving throw halves damage, DC 11 + Charisma modifier). *'Fire Affinity: '''Ifrit sorcerers with the Elemental (Fire) bloodline treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Ifrit spellcasters with the Fire domain use their domain powers and spells at +1 caster level. *'Fire-Starter: Anytime the ifrit causes a creature to catch fire, he gains a +1 morale bonus on the next single attack roll, saving throw, skill check or ability check that he makes in the next round. The ifrit only gains this bonus the first time he causes a particular creature to catch fire; subsequent times the same creature catches fire provide no bonus. *'''Wildfire: Ifrits gain a +4 racial bonus on Initiative checks. *'Darkvision:' Ifrits can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Optional racial traits (choose one or neither)' :: Mostly Human: '''A few ifrits have appearances much closer to those of their human ancestors; in fact, they may not even realize their true race. Such lumerians appear to be human, save perhaps minor features like unusual eye color, and they count as humanoid (human) as well as outsider (native) for all purposes (such as humanoid-affecting spells such as charm person or enlarge person). These lumerians do not automatically gain their associated elemental language and instead replace it with Sherdanian (but may select it as a bonus language if their Intelligence is high enough). :: '''Mostly Elven: A few ifrits have appearances much closer to those of their elven ancestors; in fact, they may not even realize their true race. Such lumerians appear to be elven, save perhaps minor features like unusual eye color, and they count as humanoid (elf) as well as outsider (native) for all purposes (such as humanoid-affecting spells such as charm person or enlarge person). These lumerians do not automatically gain their associated elemental language and instead replace it with Elven (but may select it as a bonus language if their Intelligence is high enough). Category:Lumerians